


Thanksgiving

by TheSchubita



Series: The Big 80's Movie Mash-Up AU [6]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Ferris is a little shit as usual, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Slight Drug Use, Thanksgiving, everyone meets everyone, the threeways are almost not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bender's crew rolls into town and then Marty's "he's not my boyfriend" Biff Tannen drops by too for thanksgiving, Ferris is kinda bummed out. But wait! Isn't that Sloane? And that dude looks like Cameron! Also, don't leave Ferris alone with a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 80's movie AU that everyone wanted. Ferris, Marty and Bender are probably the most badass characters of that era (of course, that's only my humble opinion) and chaos is practically programm when they and their crews meet. Enjoy!
> 
> * on a side note; Please excuse any mistakes made concerning the american school system or how your holidays work. The only info I have is from other fanfics. If the mistake is very grave, or there's something bugging you, please tell me! Also, not beta'ed!

Benders friends were the oddest bunch Ferris had ever met. They were weird, each in their own aspect, and together they were phenomenally weird. There was the cute nerdy one, Benders boyfriend (“He’s not my fucking boyfriend, Bueller!”), the athletic one who was at first sight rather dull, but had a wicked sense of humor, the snobby rich girl who had an incredible fashion sense and last but not least the basket case, which really speaks for itself. And, of course, Bender, who completes the circle of strange. They had wanted to meet up for thanksgiving, not really fancying the idea of spending it with their folks. Ferris and Marty both knew roughly about how they all met, so they avoided the topic of their families smoothly.

Ferris was currently chatting with Claire, mostly about her trip to Paris, because, awesome. Of course she was charmed right away, like everyone else Ferris met. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Bender was practically hogging Brian to himself, dwarfing the slender boy (Not my boyfriend my ass) and Marty was entertaining Andy and Allison, whom both didn’t seem to be able to part further than two feet of each other. 

“And why aren’t you going home, Ferris?” Claire asked him. He smiled back at her.

“Well, my sister brought her stoner boyfriend home, and, well, drama is clearly programmed. Besides, I’d rather spend thanksgiving here, where it’s exciting one way or another.” Claire snorted daintily at him.

“Yeah, Bender told.” Ferris felt miffed.

“Hey, I barely had anything to do with the incident with the vents,” he exclaimed.

“It was your whole idea, Ferris,” Marty called across the room. Ferris rolled his eyes.

“You can’t possibly still be mad about that, dude!” He merely received _The Look_. “Oh, c’mon,” Ferris muttered then. Claire outright laughed at him, while Andy and Allison hid their grins behind their hands.

“Well, how long are you lot staying?” Marty asked, switching the subject. Marty and Ferris had argued about that for _months_ , and it really was no use bringing it up in front of a bunch of new kids.

“Well, Allison, Claire and me are staying for another day or so, at a hotel nearby. We planned to go sightseeing tomorrow,” Andy replied. Everyone turned to Bender and Brian. Brian eventually noticed the silence, and went slightly pink.

“Um, I, what?” he said quite eloquently. While everyone bursted out laughing Bender looked rather smug.

“Oh, silly. We asked you where you were staying. As far as I know you didn’t check in a hotel,” Claire answered him smiling. Brian just went red again. Bender cut him off before he could say anything, though.

“He stays in my dorm.” Dominating and rude, that’s Bender for you. Ferris waggled an eyebrow at him.

“Does he now?” The others snickered.

Bender growled. “You got a problem with that?” Ferris held up his hands in a sign of peace.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Oh Ferris, let sleeping dogs lie,” Claire admonished. She had her tiny hands stemmed on her hips, in an attempt to look threatening, but only managed to look cute. Ferris was about to tell her so, when Andy and Brian started to shake their heads vigorously behind Claire. Bender grinned at Ferris.

“If I were you, I’d shut up, Bueller. Claire packs a mean kick to the shin. Trust me.”  Claire tried to hide the smug look that shows on her face at Benders words, but didn’t really succeed. The other boys nodded in agreement.

“Hey, anyone up for grabbing something to eat?” Andy threw in the circle.

“Sure, why not?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m starving.”

“I could eat.” The last two were Marty and Bender. Ferris rolls his eyes.

“You could always eat, guys. Seriously, I dunno where you pack all that junk,” he told them. They looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

“So?” Marty shrugged.  Bender was already stalking towards the door, dragging Brian along.

“Let’s go losers.”

.

Lunch was loud and a bit awkward with a lot of groping involved. Ferris loved it. Bender’s friends were hilarious to watch, and it was honestly amazing how well they just fit. They were all eating in a comfortable atmosphere, when a voice suddenly shouted through the diner.

“Hey _butt-head_!” The whole diner fell silent.

“Yeah, I’m talkin’ to you McFly!” Marty started to grin manically, and almost threw his chair over in a hasty attempt to get up. 

“Biff!” he laughed, throwing his arms around a scowling guy. He then dragged the guy – Biff – back to their table, not heeding the stares of the other people. Biff was unceremoniously pushed between Claire and Marty himself, and although still scowling, he didn’t seem to mind being touchy with Marty.

“Everyone, this is Biff Tannen. Biff, this is everyone!” he pronounced. The group mumbled their variations of “hi’s” and “hello’s”. Biff merely grunted. There was an awkward silence, before Andy asked Biff,

“So, um, how come you and Marty know each other? He didn’t say anything about having a visitor himself.”

“That’s because he didn’t,” Marty said. “Surprised me just as much as the rest of you.” Biff didn’t react, but instead put smoothly an arm around Marty’s shoulders. Marty beamed.

“And, well, as for how we know each other. We, uh, go way back, you could say.” Bender’s friends didn’t know that there was something hidden between the lines, but Ferris and Bender did.  Bender  eyed the two, then started to leer. Uh-oh, Ferris thought, but before Bender could voice the undoubtedly dirty comment, Claire and Brian kicked his shin at the same time. Bender yelped and let out a row of very unflattering curses that would make a porn star blush.

“Bender, hush. People are staring, and I really don’t want to be thrown out of a cheap diner,” Claire scolded.

“Then why the fuck did you kick me, Princess?” Bender hissed, rubbing his shin. Ferris found it kinda cute that while both Claire and Brian had kicked Bender, only Claire was on the receiving end of Bender’s cursing. (Brian was currently staring rather innocently at the ceiling.)

“Oh, as if you didn’t know,” Claire huffed, returning to her waffle without another glance. Bender muttered some more obscenities, but returned dutifully to his bacon and eggs as well. Brian patted his arm comfortingly.

There was a sudden bark of laughter, and it came to a surprise to everyone that it came from Biff. They all stared at him as he guffawed, with the exception of Marty, who grinned at him. “I told you they were fun.”

Biff was still chortling. “That you did, McFly.”

.

“It freaks me out how well they get on,” Andy said, looking back at Biff and Bender, who were talking rather animatedly with each other, a few feet behind the rest, with no one being able to hear what they were talking about.

“Yeah, me too,” Brian agreed.

“Honestly? It doesn’t really surprise me,” Marty said. “But if I were you, I’d check Benders pockets after,” he said to Brian. “You never know with him,” he pointed at Biff.

“How come you’re friends with him? I mean,” Claire seemed to be swimming for words, “I’m sure he’s nice when you get to know him better but, uh-“

“-He seems like a total ass? Trust me, he is.” Marty snorted. “I mean, he’s a good person, somewhere deep, deep inside, but he’s an ass most of the time. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He grinned. “It is how it is.”

“Oh, that makes sense, I mean, look with whom we’re friends with,” Claire replied, waving vaguely in Bender’s direction.

“I really don’t know what you mean, dear, he has such a sparkling personality,” Ferris teased. Everyone started laughing.

“What about your friends, Ferris,” Allison asked in that dreamy voice of hers, “Won’t they come?”

“I don’t think so,” Ferris said wistfully. “I mean, Sloane, that’s my girlfriend, is still in high school and their parents want to spend her last schoolyear with her glued together as much as she’ll allow. And Cam, my best friend, he’s probably holed up in work in Harvard. Hasn’t probably even noticed it’s a holiday yet.”

The conversation switched to other topics, and though Ferris was taking actively part of it, he couldn’t help but feel lonely without Sloane and Cameron.

.

They had all just grabbed a burger and fries, sitting together on a bench (it was very crowded), when Bender suddenly exclaimed, “Look at those legs! They go on for miles!” They all went to follow his stare (Brian was torn between glaring at Bender and ogling, and Claire had just pinched Bender rather painfully, and Ferris wondered if they had some weird threesome-dynamic going on). Ferris then went to stare too, when he suddenly jolted upright, startling Marty and Allison, who had been sitting right next to him. He had started running before he realized it, ignoring the bewildered shouts behind him. The guy next to endless-legs -Sloane!- (and Ferris is so going to punch Bender for that) turned and now Ferris could see his face –Cam!- but before he could even so much as blink Ferris had barreled into the two of them, almost knocking all three of them over, but Ferris didn’t care.

“What, who is- oh, _Ferris_!” Sloane exclaimed, delighted. Cam just let himself be hugged while Ferris kissed every inch he could reach from Sloane’s face. She just giggled. Cameron squirmed, trying to get out of the awkward hug.

“Ferris, I think Cam’s feeling a bit left out,” Sloane said breathlessly. Cameron managed to mouth “I hate you” at her, before Ferris planted a very wet kiss on his cheek.

“EUGH.” Ferris and Sloane just laughed while Cameron freed himself.

“You guys, what are you doing here?” Ferris couldn’t stop grinning. Sloane hugged him again.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Cameron muttered. Sloane rolled her eyes.

“Cam, we talked about this, you’re supposed to smile,” she told him. Cameron actually attempted a smile, but it looked more than a grimace. God, how Ferris had missed them.

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat. Ferris lifted his head from Sloanes neck, unwilling to let go otherwise. The others stood a few steps behind him, looking various states of confused. Well, except Bender. Bender looked like Christmas had come a month earlier.

“So, Bueller. This your crew?” he asked, never wiping that dumb smirk off his face. As if Ferris even cared what everyone else thought. He buried his face in Sloanes hair again. Cameron sighed.

“Well, since Ferris is otherwise occupied, I assume I’ll have to introduce myself,” he said. “I’m Cameron, and this lovely young woman would be Sloane,” he pointed at them, and Sloane waved as best as she could. Marty stepped forwards.

“Hiya! I’m Marty McFly. I share a dorm with Ferris and-“

“You WHAT?” Cameron exclaimed. “Oh, man, let me just express my deepest condolences, he’s a-“

“Shut it, Cam,” Sloane and Ferris said in unison. Marty just blinked. The rest started laughing.

.

Ferris watched contently as his friends –all of them- chatted with one another. Well, Allison and Cameron stood by the side in joint gloominess and the rest chatted with one another. Sloane had managed to make friends with Claire in five seconds flat, when she had asked about Claire’s purse and commented it looked “trés chic” on Claire. The rest of the guys stood near Sloane as well, though they probably tuned the conversation out. He couldn’t blame them. Well, all the guys except-

“So, these are the other two thirds of your ménage a trois, yeah?” Bender asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ferris rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like that,” Ferris said (Bender snorted). “Cameron is my best friend since-“ he blinked. “Actually, I don’t remember since when. But, there’s no way I could live without him, he went through too much shit with me, and for me.”

“The Ferrari?”

“The Ferrari,” Ferris agreed. “And other stuff.”

“And endless-legs?” Ferris punched him on his arm.

“Her name’s Sloane.” Bender rolled his eyes.

“Yeah whatever. So, what’s she to you? Besides that she’s drop dead gorgeous I mean.”

Ferris smiled. “She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” He watched as Sloane managed to include Allison in a conversation with her and Claire effortlessly, which seemed to be about some famous artist. Bender raised his eyebrows in amazement, and Andy and Brian seemed to be equally stunned. Ferris just smirked. “See what I mean?”

“Yeah okay. I still believe that you three fu-“ Someone stepped on Benders foot. With a very pointy heel. Bender yowled, jumping away from said foot. Sloane batted her eyelashes.

“I’m so sorry I interrupted you. What were you saying again?” she asked Bender. He gaped at her in horror, then turned to Claire, pointing at her accusingly.

“It’s not even been ten minutes and you already corrupted her! You’re the devil.” Claire huffed, but interestingly, didn’t disagree. Bender opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything, Marty slung his arms around Benders shoulders (as much as he could reach), efficiently silencing him by slapping his hand on Bender’s mouth. He turned his brightest giga-watt-smile on the girls, melting their disapproving (Claire) and doubtful (Sloane) expressions off their faces in seconds.

“How ‘bout we ignore him and instead go raid his stash of weed?” Everyone brightened at his words, completely ignoring Bender’s indignant shout.

“Lead the way,” Andy said, smirking.

.

Bender’s dorm was originally designed to fit three other students as well, but Bender had frightened them away in their first week. Officially they still lived in this dorm but they had quickly moved in with other students, the names on the door the only reminder of them.

Basically, Bender’s dorm was huge, the fridge was filled to the brim with beer and Ferris spotted at least three spots where Bender had stashed his stuff at first glance. It was awesome.

They had all spawled out in the room. Ferris was having a sort-of-not-quite drinking contest with Biff, which he wasn’t even sure how it started in the first place or why. Allison was painting an impressive cityscape on the wall (though Ferris couldn’t remember if London had, in fact, floating islands) while Andy and Bender where trying to imitate her on the opposite wall (and failing quite spectacularly). In the center of the room there was a very intense game of strip-poker going on between Claire, Brian, Cameron and Sloane (the girls were winning). Brian was short of being naked with only a sock and his boxers remaining. Cameron had still pants and an undershirt on, and was looking very determined. The girls had lost only their jackets each and Claire had lost a shoe as well. Marty was lying on the makeshift couch and staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile, occasionally giggling to himself. What a lightweight.

“He’s quite the lightweight, isn’t he?” Biff mumbled, nodding in Marty’s direction.

“Are you a mind-reader? Like Professor X? Where’s your wheelchair, dude?” Biff frowned in confusion.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know who Professor X is? Dude, I thought Marty was working on catching you up with current stuff? He failed miserably!” Ferris exclaimed. Biff raised an eyebrow, looking at the still form of his not-boyfriend and then back to him.

“He told you?” Biff asked carefully. Ferris giggled.

“Dude, we got wasted on night, I mean, incredibly wasted, and we spilled our hearts out to each other. It was very moving, very deep and all that.” He smiled blissfully at the memory. “So,” he said, grinning at Biff, “a time-machine out of a car, huh?”

Biff grunted. “You should see his brats. They built one out of a schoolbus when they were still kids and then later motorbikes. Marty told me the younger one is attempting a police-box that travels through time and space right now. You know, from that british television show.” He took a swig out of his can.

“You know Doctor Who but not who Professor X is? I am shocked.” Ferris told him. Then he blinked. “A fucking schoolbus?! Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Then he looked at Ferris too innocent expression. “No.”

“But-“

“No.”

“You can’t-“

“Yeah I can.” Ferris put on his best “everyone-and-their-mothers-love-me-you-should-too” face. “Buddy, I used to live with Mr. Sunshine-and-Rainbows there.” He waved in Marty’s direction. “Cut the crap, it ain’t gonna work on me.”

Ferris pouted for a moment longer, before he deflated. “I am so envious of you two, being able to travel through time and stuff. Imagine, I could meet king Arthur, or ride a dinosaur.” He blew a strand of hair out of his face turning to Biff, who had gone still. “Uh, Biff?”

“I didn’t.” Biff said slowly. Ferris furrowed his brows.

“You didn’t what?”

“Travel through time.”

“But, you’re from 1955, aren’t you? The old you is must be around 40 or 50, no?”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“I’ve got time.”

“Well, it’s not _that_ complicated,” Biff snorted. “Apparently, my ancestors piled up more and more through the time-traffic, like more copies of me being made, and eventually I was split in two in 1955. The Doc took me back to 1985 to Marty.” He eyed Ferris. “I thought he told you.”

Ferris shrugged. “He did, but he didn’t put it quite like that.”

Biff sighed. “He sugarcoated it, didn’t he?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, now you know. Drink up Bueller, I’m already two beers ahead.”

“No you’re not.”

.

Ferris had to be very sneaky, because he didn’t know if half of the people in this room were light sleepers or not. He disentangled himself carefully from Sloane, who made an unhappy noise, but turned to hug Cam, who didn’t even twitch. He sidestepped Claire, who laid back to back to Bender (who was spooning Brian), and while her torso was as far away from Bender’s as humanly possible while still sharing a blanket, their legs had entwined during the night. Ferris giggled quietly to himself, as he tiptoed in-between Andy and Allison. They were a fairly odd sight. Allison had hogged the whole blanket and laid wide spread, snoring slightly, unlike Andy who was curled like a kitten around a pillow. Before he reached his destination he had to step around Marty and Biff, who were sleeping fairly normal (well Marty was actually lying pretty twisted), except their hands were almost touching between them. Ferris mentally patted himself on the shoulder when he reached his bag and no one had even stirred so far. He rummaged a bit around in his bag until he found his camera.

He cackled silently, making his way around the room while snapping pictures like a stalker on a sugar high. This was blackmail material worth lasting for a century. He would make sure their grandkids received those pictures, so the circle of blackmail would never end. When he was done he made his way to Bender’s extensive sound system, carefully choosing a record. He sat himself on a speaker, simultaneously kicking play, enjoying the show that was about to start.

.

“ _Fucking Ferris Bueller_ ,” Bender muttered. Ferris, as the kind and sensitive soul he was, had kindly woken them up at 7 AM on a holiday. With Bender’s supertuned sound system. On the highest volume. With fucking AC/DC. Bender was going to kill him when he got his hands on him. The sentiment seemed to be echoed by pretty much everyone.

Sadly, the little shit had run off before anyone was coherent enough to grab him (though Claire had managed to throw her haircurler at him).

“Does he always do that?” Biff asked Marty, who looked actually pretty calm.

Marty shrugged. “Sometimes. You get used to it.” Biff snorted.

“And what about a little warning, huh?” Andy asked, rubbing at his face. Allison had punched him in the chaos that had errupted.

“Honestly I was too drunk to remember.” Andy growled.

“Whas goin’ on?” asked a sleepy voice. “Why are y’all awake?” Sloane yawned, removing her earplugs. Cameron didn’t budge.

“What do you mean “what’s going on”? You didn’t hear that ruckus?” Brian exclaimed. Sloane blinked confused, before realization set in.

“Ferris fucking Bueller, eh?” answered the muffled voice of Cameron. “Sorry you guys, it’s automatic for me to set the earplugs in when sleeping in the same city as Ferris. I honestly didn’t consider you couldn’t have known. Sorry.”

“Are you shitting me? I hate you so much right now, Frye!” Bender groaned, rubbing his temples. This headache was killing him. Brian muttered his agreement.

“Let’s just all go get dressed and some breakfast, man,” Andy sighed. “No way any of us is gonna sleep after this.”

“Yeah, we could-“

The door slammed open. “Hey guys, I was-“

“Ferris!”

“Oh, _when I get my hands on-_ “

“Imma kill you!”

“You little shithead!”

“Ferris, _why_ would you-“

“WHOA, whoa, before you kill me, look!” Ferris yelled, holding up four bags. The heavenly smell of fresh coffee and baked goods hit their noses. “Also,” he said, holding up a small package, “Aspirin.”

They grudgingly calmed down, reaching for the food. A small squabble erupted for the Aspirin, but ceased immediately as Biff reached for it and glared at everyone. Ferris managed to get in everyone’s good grace again in under a minute, as he had even brought something for the weirder tastes (Seaweed and Cucumber salad for Claire, a can of coke and frootloops for Allison, PB&J sandwich for Brian and a cheeseburger for Biff). The rest were quite happy with coffee and bagels.

With everyone occupied with the intake of their food, a comfortable silence set in, when suddenly “I could’ve sworn Bueller was snapping pictures,” was muttered from Biff's direction. All heads turned to the (rightly so) accused culprit.

Ferris put on his most dazzling smile. “I’m afraid not, but you should have said something. I would love to take your picture anytime, anyplace, if you know what I mean,” he winked. Everyone just groaned and went back to eating.

.

Ferris hugged a squirming Cameron tightly. The weekend was almost over, and everyone had to go back to their lives. Ferris wished he could tie Sloane and Cameron up so they didn’t leave again, but that was a thing that was generally frowned upon. Bender had Claire currently in an affectionate headlock while he was speaking with Biff, who was holding Marty’s sparkly baseball cap out of reach, with Marty trying to reach it. Sloane was chatting with Allison animatedly, while Andy and Brian took finally pity on Claire and Marty, distracting their tormentors so Claire could get free and Marty could get his cap back.

“This was lovely, we should do that again!” Sloane said.

“Yeah! Benders dorm is open for any of you any time until next year!” Marty laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Marty.” Everyone burst out laughing.

“I’d say New Years should fit everyone fine,” Andy shrugged.

“Like Marty said, anytime!” Ferris grinned.

“Guys, taxi’s here! Time to go!” yelled Claire, already instructing the poor taxi driver to load her luggage. Ferris didn’t doubt for a second she was threatening him with bodily harm should her bags be damaged, no matter how sweet she was smiling.

Ferris turned to Sloane and Cameron. “I’ll have you know I was this close to tie you both up,” he said. Sloane smiled fondly while Cameron rolled his eyes. “You,” he continued, tugging gently at Sloane’s hair “if Rooney or anyone else gives you trouble or you’re bored, call me. And _you_ ,” he pointed at Cameron “If I even suspect you’re holed up too much or your old man’s on your case, I’ll come and personally pick you up.” Sloane kissed him sweetly. After he shaked the bliss off, he smiled coyly at Cameron. “Do I get one from you as well?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Cameron frowned, but pulled Ferris in a quick, very manly hug nonetheless. Claire appeared suddenly by their side, patting Ferris’ cheek fondly, before quickly dragging Cameron and Sloane off. They just shot a resigned look and waved goodbye.

Marty, Bender and Ferris watched as the taxi drove off until it took a turn. “How did they even fit in there?” Marty wondered.

“Well, with the exception of your boyfriend everyone else is either tiny or a walking beanstalk,” Bender shrugged. Marty opened his mouth to undoubtedly voice a futile attempt of denial, but Ferris interrupted.

“Children, please.”

“Oh yeah, Bueller. I know you’ll never give up those pictures you took, but if they end up anywhere they shouldn’t, I’ll end you.” With that said, Bender stalked off.

“You took pictures? Oh man, I should’ve known Biff was right!” Ferris sighed.

.

“McFly, if you don’t get Bueller on the phone _right this second_ , I swear you won’t have a roommate until next year, because _I’ll personally see to it that they won’t find his remains_!”

Marty sighed. “Biff, calm down. I thought we agreed that threatening people is not a nice thing to do.” Biff growled. “Ferris has a few pictures of us, so what. It’s not like they show that we’ve been in the future or something.”

“Butt-head, I don’t think you understand. Bueller personally sent pictures of us sleeping together to your _mother_. And you know what she did? She fucking _framed_ it and hung it directly by the door! And not that it isn’t great that she’s so accepting, because it is, but I think your father wants to kill me and _I’m not getting punched by George McFly again!”_ The last part was yelled. Marty heard nothing but the blood rushing to his head for a moment.

“FERRIS WHAT THE HELL!” Marty screamed at the top of his lungs.

His answer was a giggle and the slamming door of their dorm.

"Fucking Ferris Bueller."

**Author's Note:**

> A side note about the relationships: moste are very lightly hinted. Some are a given, like Andy/Allison or Ferris/Sloane. Others are hinted (mostly the OT3s) or Marty/Biff. Marty and Biff are in a romantic relationship, and though they don't deny it, they don't really tell people either. (I will post more work of them soon) Claire assumes they're friends, and they didn't correct her (Claire's a smart girl, she'd figure it out one way or another).  
> Bender and Brian are also together romantically, and Bender is very possessive, so everyone knows. That thing they have with Claire is mainly from the last scene of their movie. They are all important to each other, and mainly Claire and Bender had a thing, but it's more about comfort and old habits now. Brian doesn't mind, he gets to watch or even get handsy with a girl once in a while.  
> The OT3 between Ferris/Sloane/Cameron is a bromance one (though feel free to interpret otherwise! Reader's choice!) But they are very thightly knit nonetheless and can seem like a couple even if they're not.
> 
> Also, about Biff. This theory about being split in two is from the fic on FF.net from jojoseph, which I wrote a sequel, and decided to just roll with it. The author isn't active anymore, so I don't think she/he minds.  
> Her/his stories can be found here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4330568/1/Split  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4502690/1/Sometimes
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! 
> 
> * Do any of you have a suggestion or wish what the unholy trinity should do next? I want to write more, and I have a few more ideas! Input is welcome any time!


End file.
